Similar
by Tainted Ideals
Summary: Red's eyes widened. What he had thought in the past years, she'd said in the past two seconds. UroborusShipping, because it practically gets no love.
1. New Pokedex?

**This shipping hardly has any stories. I wanted to make one for it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Touko climbed the last layer of Mt. Silver, panting.

"_Damn,_" she huffed, "This is worse than Twist Mountain! Woo! Imma need a break for myself."

She took a bottle of water from her purse, and roughly took a gulp, wiping water from her chin, and put it away.

Distantly, she could barely make the shape of a person. Of a _guy._

Instantly she walked up to it. She gasped lightly at seeing him.

"Huh, well, I guess myths aren't myths after all! You must be Champion Red, aren't you?" she asked happily.

The red-eyed teen analyzed her slowly. Then, reluctantly, he nodded.

Touko shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you! My name is Touko Blanco, I come from the Unova region, and while sight-seeing, I was told you resided here on the mountain, correct?"

The Unova region...Red had heard various stories from that region. Once again, he nodded.

The brunette pouted and crossed her arms. "You're also as quiet as I was told. My good friend, she lives in New Bark, she said she'd battled you once. And she did mention your silence. May I be frank?"

"..."

"I like quiet people," she replied. "Sometimes, I'm not sure if I irk them for talking so much, but when I need to let all my feelings go, they're my first choices."

Then, seemingly without reason, she plopped herself on the cold, snowy ground of the mountain. Just _sitting _there, in her awkwardly short shorts, as if the snow wasn't even cold.

"I like the view from here. I always imagined what it would be like to be on the top of the famous Mt. Silver. Kind of nice, if you get used to it. If I didn't have a care in the world, I'd live here. Very nice to be all alone."

His red eyes widened. What he had thought over the past years, she'd said in the past two seconds. He was pretty surprised to find someone like him.

She sprung up. "Oh! I remember! If I found you here, which I did, I'd brought a present."

Touko faced him. "Have you ever travelled Unova?"

Red shook his head.

Touko grinned. "The farthest you've been was the World Tournament, right?"

He nodded.

Then, in a quick movement, she pushed a black device into his arms.

"It's a Unova pokedex," she said. "Well, it used to be mine. I caught all the Pokémon in Unova, so I have no need for it. If you don't want to travel, you can browse through it, read the entries, and with an app I installed, pick your favorites! It has different users, and I made one that said Red, in the main screen menu. When you favorite the Pokémon, your faves will be compared to mine! Isn't it cool?"

He stared at it and looked at her. He nodded slowly.

Touko sighed. She stopped to look at her watch, and her eyes widened. "Oh my! I'm behind schedule! Perhaps you've been asked this a lot, but...um...can I have a quick battle? It'll be brief, I promise."

Red shrugged. He didn't think it would be so quick, but he'd give a shot to seeing her abilities anyway.

* * *

His red orbs widened at her. Though this wasn't the first time he'd been defeated, he has never been defeated in under three _minutes_!

Touko happily retrieved her Samurott happily. "See? It would be quick, as promised. I have a place to be with my gal-pal, but I'd gladly come tomorrow! I wouldn't mind another heated battle as this one. What do you say?"

Red gave her a shrug, and a small grin.

The brunette smiled. "Great! Tomorrow at...ehh, 11 in the morning!" She gave him a quick hug, and stepped back, releasing her Zekrom.

"Bye Red! Pleasure meeting you!" she waved goodbye, flying away on her black dragon.

Red took out the new pokedex he'd been given. It was certainly in good conditions, with a little heart-shaped sticker on the back.

Sitting down, he turned on the device.

_Please select your user:_

_-Red_

_-Touko_

He selected the one with his name.

And soon, he began favoriting the ones she had.


	2. You're Late (By 5 minutes)

**Okay, I decided I wanted to make this a chapter book! Because, why the hell not? It'll be interesting.**

**But keep in mind, fellow reader, that this is yet ****_another _****improvised story. And I cannot promise often updates. There might be weekly updates, but I cannot promise them at all.**

* * *

Red stood up, hearing familiar footsteps and grunts of complaint climb up the mountain.

"I swear," Touko grumbled, "One day this mountain will be easier to climb."

She dusted herself off and ran over to her new friend.

"Red! Hiya!" She greeted, shaking his hand, "Eleven o' clock, as promised!"

"..." Red stared at her new outfit. She wore a denim mini-skirt, black knee-high stockings, and a pink button-up shirt, along with a black and white strpied tie.

Shaking his head, not wanting to stare longer, he showed her his watch, pointing at the minute hand.

Touko smiled sheepishly. "Oh, well, eleven o' five, whoopsy. I lost track of time when choosing what outfit to wear and..." she stared at him for a second. "You waited for me?"

The young male trainer nodded blankly.

The brunette grinned. "Aww, that is so sweet of you! Thank you! Oh, but you didn't have to wait..."

She stared at his hand behind him, hiding something.

Touko tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Uhh...what's that behind your back? Is it the pokedex I gave you?"

His cheeks tinted with a light pink, visible on his pale skin. He nodded, handing her the device.

She giggled from time to time, reading his favorite picks and scrolling through his comments.

"That's cute.," she'd mumble, "Ohh, so adorable! Hey, that's a good comment for battle strategy..."

Touko handed him the pokedex back. "It's nice to see you enjoying the fave's feature! You choose very cute pokemon as faves, like me! Heehee, kinda as if you did that on purpose..."

Red shrugged, blushing. _I did do that on purpose, _he thought.

Touko stepped back and released her signature Emboar. "Well, first things first. Let's battle!"

Red shrugged and released his Lapras. The possiblity of him beating her was little, but the thought of losing didn't affect him at all.

* * *

Touko grinned, withdrawing her starter. "Woo! That was certainly heated! You knocked out half my team, but I wasn't stopped!"

Red grinned, shrugging. Losing to her didn't bother him in the least, for some reason.

Touko walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Although I love winning, I don't like seeing losers. Come on! How about I treat you to food or something? I'm pretty sure it's been some time since you went downtown."

Red thought about it for a second. He was in the mood for some tacos...

He nodded.

Touko squealed. "Yay! Come on, I'll let you ride on Zekrom."

She released the Black Dragon from its pokeball, petting its head.

Red walked up to it and admired the legendary creature. He actually liked its appearance.

However, Zekrom wasn't too amused of the unknown boy so close to his trainer. The midnight-hued pokemon growled a bit at Red.

Red took a step back nervously, not wanting any attack from it.

Touko crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently at Zekrom. "Boy, calm down. This is Red, a new friend of mine. Be _nice,_" she said through her teeth.

Then, she turned to the raven-haired boy. "Why don't you pet him or give him a little pokemon food? Zekrom may look scary, but he's a softie."

Red nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out four poffins, from his recent travel to Sinnoh. Holding it out to the dragon-type, the pokemon sniffed the food, and reluctantly took it from his hands, eating in delight.

Then, as it ate, Red caressed Zekrom gently, smiling as the pokemon purred.

Touko smiled. "Great! Now that we're all friends, how about we fly? Zekrom, would you mind giving a little help?"

Zekrom nodded, lifting both trainers with its paw, and placing them on his back.

Touko grinned. "Okay. To Celadon!"

And they were sprung high into the skies.

* * *

Touko stretched, climbing off of her legendary dragon-type. She smiled, withdrawing her Zekrom. "I love this rainbow city," she stated. She was about to turn to Red, but he was already at a Burger-on-a-stick stand.

The brunette giggled, walking toward him. Boys just love greasy and fat-filled foods, didn't they? Well, so does she.


	3. What would you say if I said party?

**Okay, so this chapter might or might not be as expected. Since my short improvised stories are always fast and crappy, I'll try my best to make it a bit better.**

**Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

Red sat in the snow of Mt. Silver, looking off into the distance. It's been about two hours after his battle with that tourist girl, Touko, and even though he'd barely met her, he'd grown to take a liking to her.

She was strange, in a somehow good way, she was straightforward, she spoke her thoughts...the crimson-eyed boy thought it all to be okay. But for her to run so late...there might be a reason.

Luckily, she'd bought a black and pink Pokegear upon arrival to Johto and Kanto, and had given him her number for emergencies.

Red stared blankly at her name on his contact list. Was he really going to call?

**_*...Hello?*_**she answered.

"..." he doesn't usually talk much, but since he's already calling, he figured he should. "...H-Hi, Touko, it's Red," he managed.

_***Oh, Red, hiya! Sorry, I hadn't registered your number last time, I just gave you mine. Clumsy of me...Anyway, you probably wonder why I'm not there, right?***_she asked. **_*Thing is that I kinda-cough-caught a slight cold. My doctor was right, I really should dress for the weather! Ha! But I'll be right-cough-there! I'm just at Celadon buying a sweater and jeans, and I'll buy a box of medicine, so that should take me like five minutes! Oh, well...fifteen. -Cough Cough- I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Don't worry about me! Bye! -click-*_**

She hung up, not waiting for his response. Not like he'd give one anyway.

Red hung his head low, putting away the Pokegear.

He'd sounded a bit desperate, hadn't he?

He was also sure his voice might have sounded a tad raspy for all that time without use.

He grunted, feeling like an idiot.

* * *

Touko arrived precisely fifteen minutes later, as she'd promised.

Red's eyes widened at her change of attire.

She wore a purple turtleneck sweatshirt that said "I heart Celadon" in rainbow letters, accompanied by a denim mini-skirt over black tights. She wore fuzzy boots, and fingerless white gloves on her fragile hands.

She ran over to him, and grinned. "Hey! I told you I'd be right down! Or, up. Heh. A few prescribed pills do wonders."

Red nodded, recalling when his mother used to take him to the doctor, and the doctor's medicine cured him almost instantly.

Touko took one of his hands and began dragging him, probably to her Zekrom who was hidden by fog.

Well, Red was guessing so, because for the past three days, she'd dragged him with her for like an hour for sight-seeing. He didn't enjoy it as much as Touko, but neither did he mind. Though, this time, she wasn't just dragging him to travel.

"Hey, Red-san," she giggled, using his new nickname, "If a certain brunette drags you to her Zekrom and tells you you're going with her to a little party, what is the first thing that pops in your mind?"

Red gulped. He knew three words popped into his mind at that moment. _Arceus, help me._

* * *

**Ha! This will end funny. Look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Five bucks say I'll be rich

**New chapter, with excitement and possible humor? Coming right up, peeps!**

**Also, you will have to excuse me, but if I make any character OOC, it's either intentional or not at all. So deal with it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Red nervously got off the brunette's Zekrom, and as she withdrew it, he stared around his surroundings, noticing they were not in Kanto. But in Johto. And not just anywhere in Johto. In _New Bark Town._

Red gulped. "T-Touko. Why are we here?" he asked.

Touko giggled, dragging him to one of the houses, which was emitting colorful lights and loud music and laughter. "Oh, you see, one of my friends is throwing a party to celebrate her high school graduation. It looks crazy fun, and she told me to bring you to it."

The petite trainer rang on the doorbell, and answering the door appeared her best friend with auburn hair, Lyra.

Lyra squealed. "Eeeeeeeeeeeek! You made it! Thanks so much!" she hugged Touko and grinned at Red. "Hiya, Red-kun! It's me-e! I told Touko to go invite you, 'cause I was a little busy doing champion work."

Red raised an eyebrow. So she had become champ after all.

Lyra moved aside and gestured them inside. "Come! Come in! The party's starting to get fun!"

As they entered, it looked more as a club than a regular house to Red. There were strobing lights of green, pink, purple, and orange coming from everywhere, many people dancing along the area near the kitchen and were a television used to be, and loud party music to feed everything. In the background, he noticed Lyra's mother riding a people wave.

Lyra sat the red-eyed boy on the couch, and took Touko with her. "We'll be right back!" both the girls said, excusing themselves.

And, before Red had a chance to escape, another familiar face sat next to him.

"Hey Red, my man!" the guy chuckled, sinking into the couch. "It's nice to see you here. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Red just wanted to be killed at that moment. Of all the people and friends Lyra had, she just had to invite his friend Blue, didn't she?

* * *

As Lyra came back down, after twenty minutes, she stood in front of Red and Blue.

"I proudly present to you, the new and improved, Touko Blanco!" Lyra said, motioning to the crowd.

There, walking out of the mass of people, was a brunette with straightened hair and a black rose headband, wearing a short, knee-length puffy black dress, and black fingerless gloves. She wore black flats and a hot pink belt around the waist.

Noticing Red's bulging eyes, and about-to-bleed nose, Blue snickered and nudged him.

"Dude, she's a total keeper," he whispered, "Where can I find one?"

Red stomped on Blue's foot and stood up, meeting with the blushing Touko.

"How do I look?" Touko asked?

Red took one of her hands and gave her a spin. "Cute," he chuckled.

Touko grinned and nodded. "Thanks."

As they sat down on the couch, across from Lyra, next to Blue, Lyra gave them a devious grin.

"Okay," the auburn haired girl said, "We're playing my school's version of Spin the Bottle. If you get chosen with the bottle, you have four options, Scale, Pit, Truth, or Dare. Clear?"

All three nodded, and watched Lyra whip out a soda bottle, and spin it on the coffee table.

As the bottle landed on Blue, Lyra gave him a plotting smirk. "Okay Blue-san," she giggled, "Truth, Dare, Scale, or Pit?"

"Scale," Blue smirked.

"Okay, you have to scale three features on a person," she explained. "Blue, how hot do Touko-chan's legs look with that dress, on a scale of one to ten?"

Touko giggled, knowing the game well. "Yeah, Blue. Tell us."

The spiky-haired teen chuckled. "I'll give them a seven."

Lyra nodded. "Alright...how pretty does Touko's hair look on a scale from one to ten?"

"Nine," he replied.

Red covered his face with his hat, to prevent shooting an uncomfortable glare to his friend. He might have to recall to punch him before they leave, even if this is all a game.

Lyra nodded again. "Okay, final scale," she said. Though Red was getting worried, as she was saying this with a _very _evil smirk. "On a scale of one to ten, how big is the possibility of you and Touko ending up kissing?"

Blue smirked. "Pffft, easy. Eight."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," Touko and Lyra hollered, like giddy gossiping girls.

She spun the bottle again, and this time it landed on Red.

"Okie-dokie Red-kun," Lyra said, "Truth, Dare, Pit, or Scale?"

Red thought about it for a second. "...Pit," he gingerly replied.

Lyra cleared her throat. "Alright, imagine that you, Touko, Blue and I all fell down a well that is at the half with water. You find that you're tall enough to reach a rope, but since it's weak, you can only take one person with you."

Red nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"There's three questions for you to answer," she continued, "Who do you sink?"

Red took a quick glance at Blue, and decided revenge works best. "Blue."

"Who do you leave floating?"

"You," he replied, chuckling as Lyra pouted.

"Hee hee," Touko laughed, "You're not getting out of that well, Lyra. Poor you."

Lyra playfully glared at Touko and continued. "And finally, who do you save?"

Red grinned. "...Touko-chan."

Lyra giggled. "I thought so. Next!"

She spun the bottle again, this time landing on Touko.

"Touko-chan, Truth, Dare, Scale, or Pit?"

"I want to make things fun," Touko yawned. "So, dare, I guess."

Lyra grinned. "Glad to hear that. I dare you to do 7 Minutes in Heaven in the closet with Red-kun!" Lyra smirked. "Unless you're not willing to do so."

Touko puffed up her cheeks. "Ha! I never back down a dare! C'mon Red, let's show these people I'm not a chicken." And she grabbed the flushing boy into the nearby jacket closet.

Lyra smirked and looked at Blue. "Five bucks say they'll kiss," she stated.

Blue grinned. "Ten bucks say you're wrong."

"Wanna bet?" Lyra asked.

"You're on, Champ Chick," the spiky-haired teen replied, shaking hands. "And if I win, you owe me a dance."

Lyra crossed her arms and watched the duo fade into the crowd. "Fine. But if I win, you owe me an embarrassing internet video for my newsletter."

"The usual?" he asked.

"You betcha," she chuckled.

There was no way she'd lose to _this _dude.

* * *

As Touko closed the door, she sighed. "We'll let them have their fun. I never back down a dare! Right, Red-san? Red-san, you okay?"

Red sat on the floor, head in his hands.

Sure, the lights were out, but Touko was able to make out his figure.

The red-eyed teen shook his head. "Why did you bring me to this party?" he asked. "It's been humiliating and awkward."

Touko crossed her arms. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't have come if Lyra invited you herself?"

Red looked up at her, then down in shame. "I see your point," he grumbled.

Touko sat down next to him, her face parallel to his. "Aw, come on, it can't be that bad! Sure, the scale Blue did on me was embarrassing, but it's just a game. Believe me, it could have been worse."

Red stared at the floor steadily. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Touko pecked his cheek. "Does that make you feel better?"

Red shrugged. "Kinda."

Touko hugged her shins, and stared at him with sympathy. "You know, I don't recall you being so talkative before. When I met you, you barely spoke. Now? Well, mister, you got explaining to do."

"I only talk if the conversation requires a response," he grunted. "Other than that, I keep my thoughts inside."

The brunette nodded. "Sounds reasonable. Hey, how long have we been here anyway?" she looked at the time on her glow-in-the-dark watch. "Ha, barely two minutes. Five more to go."

After a few seconds, Touko sighed. "This would be a lot more fun if we at least kissed or something. I just wanna get out of here at the seven minute mark. No rules say you have to do anything in the closet anyway."

Red stared into her eyes with a grin. Even her blue eyes glowed.

Then, slowly, he leaned into her and planted a tender, three-second kiss on her lips.

He let go, and covered his face with his cap.

Hilda gawked. "...Wow. You're a great kisser." But she shook her head, taking back the comment. "But why'd you kiss me just now? Like I said, you didn't have to."

Red shrugged. "You also said it would be more fun if I did."

Touko nodded. After five minutes, she stood up, and reached for the doorknob. "Time's up, Red-san. Let's go. Oh, and," she turned around, and accidentally bumped into his chest. "Uuhh...Let's not talk about this, okay?"

Red nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Lyra stared with a goofy grin at the two coming out at the seven minute mark.

"So," Lyra began, watching as they sat down, "Did you guys kiss?"

"No," Touko was quick to say, "It's only seven minutes in a closet. There's no rule that says we have to do anything inside."

Lyra crossed her arms and frowned. "Oh man...I lost the bet."

Blue stood up with a smirk. "Looks like you owe me a dance, graduate. I pick this one." And with that he dragged Lyra into the dance floor, as the song "Mr. Saxobeat" began playing

Touko gawked at them. "They _bet _on us? Seriously?! Ugh, can you believe them, Red-san?"

Red nodded. "...Actually, I can."

When the two had returned, Lyra stuck her tongue out at Blue, as she gave him a wad of money. "Anyhoo, who's turn is it to spin the bottle?" Lyra managed.

Touko grinned. "Ooh! Me!" She spun the bottle and it landed on Lyra. "Okay, Lyra-chan. Truth, dare, scale, or pit?"

Lyra smiled. "Dare. Amuse me."

Touko exchanged a smirk with Red, as they noticed a slow song began. "Alright. You have to dance this song with...him!"

Lyra looked where her friend pointed and flushed. "N-NO! Not with Silver!"

Touko wiggled a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Unless you're scared."

Lyra scowled and stood up with a 'Humph!', walking toward the redhead.

She tapped on his shoulder, and, with a face as scarlet as a tomato, she asked him to dance with her. He accepted, and they were dancing happily.

"Five bucks say she'll bring him into the game," Red chuckled.

"Ten bucks say you're wrong," Blue replied.

"Twenty-five bucks say that she'll _totally _bring him into the game, and that it'll land on her again, and she'll pick dare," Touko countered.

The two boys exchanged looks. "Deal," they replied.

* * *

Lyra spun the bottle, Silver at her side.

"What?! It landed on me twice?!" she cried.

Touko cleared her throat. "Ahem, truth, dare, scale, or pit, Lyra?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Dare. It can't possibly be as worse as the last."

Touko smiled and shot two looks at the boys, who owed her twenty-five bucks already. "I dare you to spend double the time you made me spend in the closet. _Fourteen _minutes in heaven. With Silver."

Lyra flushed. "F-F-Fine! Bring it on! I'm not backing down! C'mon, Silver! Let's show Touko I'm not a coward!"

Silver gulped, as he was dragged by her. "W-wait! Lyra!"

Touko smiled and waved goodbye. "Alright boys, pay up. I won."

Both Blue and Red groaned, giving her the money.

Blue sat back, groaning. "I can't believe this. At least I have five dollars left."

Touko grinned. "Five bucks say you're losing that money if Lyra and Silver come out of the closet red-faced."

Blue smirked. "You're on!"

Red chuckled. His friend Blue was an idiot for not backing out of a bet.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure what the next one will be though...Hmm...I have ideas.**

**Meh, whatever! I'll figure something out, like always!**

**Until next time, peeps!**


	5. No

**This was so freaking hard to write. I lacked inspiration. And a pain in my chest. Don't ask, I don't want to explain.**

* * *

Touko sipped from her iced tea uncomfortably, sitting across from a certain red-eyed boy at a café.

"No," she replied, "We are _not _talking about the kiss from the party."

Red raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even talked, and yet she knew he wanted to talk about it with her. After all, _he _had invited her to town this time.

"It's okay," Red said, "You don't have to. I just want you to hear me out."

Touko sipped from the straw of her tea again, a nervous habit of hers. "S-Sure."

Red nodded. "Okay, I'd been thinking about how to explain, and well...there's no easy way around this, and no complicated way either. I just really wanted to know how you'd take it."

Touko reddened, though it seemed more with anger than embarrassment. "How I'd _take it_? Dude, you can't just kiss a girl and go willy-nilly about tha—"

"Shh, calm down. J-Just listen, Touko," Red calmly reacted. "Ahem. Anyway, I'm a human, and you smelled like roses and strawberries, as cheesy that may sound. So, I kinda let myself go, and I already knew the game seven minutes in heaven, so I figured, why not? Now, whether or not you took it wrong, you have all the right."

Touko blinked. "Aww, you're so sweet. Alright, I'm not mad, but seriously, you shouldn't go willy-nilly kissing girls like that."

Red leaned over the table and kissed Touko quickly. Sitting back down, he grinned. "Like that?"

Touko flushed. "D-D-Don't do that..."

Red smirked, went, and did it again.

Touko smacked him upside the head, laughing. "Q-Quit it, y-you! It's embarrassing!"

* * *

Red stared around him, the clouds dampening his hair.

"Hey Touko, where are we going now?" he asked.

Touko kept a blank look ahead, as they flew on top of Zekrom.

"A club," she replied, "I like dancing to release stress. Wanna come with, or do you want to go back to Mt. Silver? It's not so far ahead from here."

Red shrugged. "I can go dancing. I don't guarantee I will, though."

Touko chuckled. "Okay then, Zekrom, to Celadon!"


	6. Conflicting Feelings

**Chapter 5: Conflicting Feelings**

**This was also hard to write. I've lacked a lot of inspiration lately, but when I say I lacked a lot, I lacked A LOT. I've been conflicting and in emotional/personal pain lately, because every night I feel lonely and alone and cold. And lately I've either felt a cold surge in my chest, or a boling feeling in my stomach...**

**But I don't want to depress you! x3 Enjoy!**

**Note: First, before you begin, I made up the place Touko has breakfast. I just wanted to invent it.**

**And second, when they think, it's in italic. Except for enfasis on words, or that last part where I kinda made Zekrom talk.**

* * *

_Touko's POV_

**"DON'T GO!" **

I panted, groaning as I'd had yet _another _nightmare. I sighed, plopping back into my pillow, pulling the blankets up to cover my cold arms.

I lied on my side, and kept a blank look. How many nightmares has it been so far today? Hmm...today, with this one, it's three. And in the past week, including this one, it makes twenty-two.

Huh, either this Pokemon Center has something in the water, or my brain's scared, because having so many nightmares in a week is not healthy.

The strange thing is, it's always the same deal. I am standing in the middle of nowhere, and there's always some sort of mist or fog or sandstorm of sorts, blocking out the horizon. And then, there's this tall human silhouette, who appears to wear a hat and hold a pokeball. As I walk closer, the figure gets more distant. And as it disappears, I'm always crying and shouting for it to not go...

I drew a sharp breath and gasped. Red...

* * *

His red eyes opened and he leaped to sit up.

He was hyperventilating, sweating heavily, and his chest felt tight.

He felt strange, distant. Like someone was in pain.

"Touko..."

* * *

_Back to Touko_

I woke up the next morning, grabbing my purse and hat, walking out of the pokemon center, dressed for the day.

I ate breakfast at a small shop in Celadon City, a city I've grown to adore.

As I drank my hot cocoa, I thought about my nightmares, and how I am always afraid of the silouhette fading. I wondered what it meant.

But then, my mind switched instantly to Red, and at the same time I thought a little of the nightmares, and the thoughts overlapped.

But I thought more firmly on Red._ 'Should I go to him today? Should I talk to him about these dreams?'_ I thought. Then I looked down at the food I was poking at, and noticed that there was no food at all.

_'This is ridiculous.' _

I stood up, paid, and headed out. But my eating didn't really stop at all.

I bought a bagel, a bag of chips, two lollipops, and a bag of chili-cheese fries for later. Well, not the fries. I ate them as I walked around the mall.

You see, I tend to eat when I'm troubled or depressed. But eat and never feel hungry or full. I become a bottomless food storage.

Also, I tend to just wander about, in places full of people, and just look around.

So I went to a few clothestores in the department store, and shopped for a few shoes.

I dropped the junk I shopped for at the Pokemon Center and released Zekrom behind a building.

But it looked at me with a stern look, as if saying, "You don't loo so good."

I shook my head. "I feel troubled, okay? I just...wanna fly around with you for a few hours. Come on, let's just fly."

Zekrom shook his head, but let me climb up its back anyway.

We thrust towards the skies.

* * *

I spent about four hours in the air, flying with Zekrom in hopes to clear my head.

Which, much to Zekrom's discontent, didn't work at all.

We landed near Mt. Silver, where I could just faintly make out the figure of a person walking out of the cave.

I froze instantly. It was Red.

_'Oh my Arceus, what should I do? Where should I run to? What do I tell him? Run! Run, dangit!' _I thought, but my legs weren't responding.

Red saw me and smiled. "Oh, there you are, Touko," he greeted, "I was about to go looking for y—Hey, are you feeling okay?"

I nodded, not knowing how to reply. Why did I suddenly feel so helpless?

Red stared at me. "...Are you sure? Because you're sweating quite a lot...Touko? Touko!"

I panted. The only thing I could recall then, was feeling weak, and falling on my knees to the ground.

* * *

_Red's POV_

I heaved her onto my back and grunted. The pokemon center was like two miles away, and I had no flying pokemon along with me. How should I take her to— Oh, hey there Zekrom.

"Hi boy," I said nervously, "A little help here?"

The black beast stared at me coldly with its piercing, menacing red eyes.

_"Why is she unconcious?" _it bellowed.

"I have _no _idea," I replied.

But Zekrom glared at me.

"I swear, it's not my fault, but if you could just take me to the Pokemon Center you're staying at, we can fix this."

The dragon narrowed his eyes and gave a grunt, taking me up on its back and quickly thrusting into the air.

Landing, I took the Master Ball that Zekrom belonged to, and retreived him before going in.

Entering the center, Nurse Joy gasped, "Oh my! What happened to Ms. Touko?"

"No clue," I replied. I gently set Touko on a chair, and helped Nurse Joy put her on a hospital bed a few minutes later.

Then, Nurse Joy gasped again. "Oh my Arceus. It's—, You're—, Oh my goodness—"

I chuckled. "Yes, it's me, Master Red. But don't worry about me right now. Could you please take care of my friend?"

The nurse nodded, taking Touko to a little healing room.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? OOC -ness might be noticed, but heck do I care. Like I said, this was very hard for me to think of and write about. My mind is blocked up and clouded by worries and fears.**

**So, look forward to the next chapter!**

**(Though I might have to take a small pause, because school, and stuff, and yeah...)**

**Until next time!**


	7. What is the meaning?

**Woo! Early mornings make me happy! Weeeee!**

**Okay, I'm cheery enough to write this next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Red's POV_

I sat next to her bed on a chair, waiting patiently as I could for her to come to.

_-Flashback-_

_Nurse Joy brought her back from the little medicine room, up to her real room._

_"How is she?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried._

_"It's only a small shock," the nurse replied. "Miss Touko had low sugar levels, but the record says she was just fine around five minutes before passing out. It's strange, but nothing to worry about. I still have to return to the front desk, so if you look out for her, make sure to tell her to drink this water when she wakes up, okay?"_

_I nodded, sitting down to wait._

I was kind of tired, yawning. It was 4 pm, about two hours since that weird fainting happened.

I stood up and laid back on the little couch across the room, deciding that Touko wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

I closed my eyes to relax, until I heard a little sound.

One of Touko's poke balls on the nightstand exerted a bright red beam, and a little green, lizard-like Pokémon came out.

"Wait I think I've seen you before," I muttered. Whipping out the Pokedex Touko gave me, I saw the Pokémon.

_Snivy, the grass snake Pokémon._

I sighed, putting the device away.

"Did Touko catch you recently?" I asked.

The little Snivy nodded, pointing to the little red bow it had on its tail.

I nodded. Touko once told me that she tied a red ribbon to a Pokémon she'd caught recently. She took it off after a month of having it.

The Snivy stood on the nightstand, and shook its head, looking at Touko, then glaring at me.

_"You really are a stupid human, as I'd suspected," _it sighed. _"No surprise there at all."_

I frowned. "How am I stupid?"

The Snivy jumped on to the bed, and rummaged inside a purple backpack. When it came out, it carried a purple perfume bottle.

_"You're supposed to wake her up with a pansy odor," _it scolded me, rolling its eyes. _"She really loves pansies. Especially white ones and purple ones. You should know that."_

Then the Snivy sprayed the air above Touko with the pansy perfume, and put it back inside the backpack.

_"You're welcome, human." _The Snivy winked and returned inside its pokeball.

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered, standing up.

Touko's nose twitched, as if smelling something, and her eyes opened lazily. "Pansy," she whispered. "I might have to thank that Snivy sometime."

"Afternoon, Touko," I greeted, "Glad to see you're awake."

She pouted. "Wait, how did I get from Mt. Silver to here?"

"Zekrom flew you back," I replied.

Touko narrowed her eyes. "Oh, and I supposed it instantly flew to the Pokémon Center we're staying at, without any command? Without me falling off its back?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Actually, since you passed out, I had to half-carry you while Zekrom flew me here."

"I don't believe you," she said, "Zekrom doesn't take commands from anyone who isn't me. He barely even keeps his anger in if I faint or look hurt."

"Yeah, it took work to convince the huge guy," I laughed, "But we flew back. It's safely in its poke ball now."

Touko looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks," she managed, "But you're an idiot. You would have just released my Snivy, Pansy, and she would have sprayed my face with my perfume to wake me up instantly."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I didn't know. It came out by itself just now and sprayed the perfume thing."

In the awkward silence, I remembered what the nurse told me. "Oh yeah, Nurse Joy told me to tell you to drink this water when you woke up."

She sat up slowly, and drank the water, downing it in one gulp. She sighed, and put it back on the night stand.

"Red..." she muttered, "Can I talk with you... about something?"

I shrugged. "Of course. I'm all ears."

She fiddled nervously with her hair, as it was all loose and free. "Umm...have you ever had a recurring nightmare?"

"Once," I replied, "It lasted about two years. My first two years at Mt. Silver."

"What was it about?" Touko asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

I hummed a little. "Hmm... I really don't mind now. It was always the same drill. There always was this white hat, and it was my old childhood friend's hat. Haven't seen her in a long while, though. Anyway, as I found it, I picked it up in my dream, and there always was a trail of bloody footsteps and hands that led to her clothes, all blood-stained. And just before waking up, I would be walking grimly, all in black, towards her, dressed all in white. But then she'd fade."

Touko nodded. "Did you ever find out what the dream meant?"

"Actually, I did," I replied, "It meant that I was afraid somebody might kill her while I was away. She'd always been like a little sister to me, so losing her would be like losing my family. But she's alright today, still. She happily travels around, and I think she became a Female Swimmer."

Then I looked Touko's grim expression. "But, why do you ask?"

"You see, I've had this nightmare lately," she admitted, blushing, "I find myself walking towards a tall, guy's silhouette, but it's covered in fog or mist. And then, when I try to reach it, or him, it fades, and I yell 'don't go!', and I always wake up with a jolt..."

My eyes widened. It's almost exactly like the dreams I've had. _Does this mean..._

"Actually, just now, I think I'm finding out what it means," she muttered, smiling. "Since the figure in my dreams always looks a lot like you, I guess that it means... That I'm afraid of losing you, Red."

I blushed, pulling my cap over my eyes.

* * *

_Does this mean... That I don't want to lose her either?_

* * *

I sat down on the bed, next to her. "If that's what your nightmares mean, then let me be honest," I said, smirking.

* * *

_But then... What does Touko mean to me?_

* * *

"Red..." she whispered, her breath taken away. I took off my hat, leaning my face close to hers.

"Yes?" I answered.

* * *

**Okay, excited already? Woo! I am on a roll! I am WAY more positive during the day than at night, that's for sure.**


End file.
